


Soul' drug

by Orikunie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/pseuds/Orikunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non esiste fumo e non esiste alcool più inebrianti di ciò che già scorre loro nelle vene.<br/>[Thilbo Bagginshield, slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul' drug

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMCkjLEuQTc
> 
> QUESTA CANZONE.  
> Questo è quello che ha prodotto.  
> La canzone.  
> Non io.

#  **SOUL' DRUG**

~~~

La musica era incessante.

Continuava da ore e inebriava le menti, unita al fumo e alla birra.

Correva ad un ritmo incalzante, fluente, insistente. Batteva in testa a ritmo con il battito del cuore, pulsava e scorreva nelle vene.

Danzava fra le fiamme del caminetto, le faceva muovere e ancheggiare sinuosamente, lingue di fuoco che si attorcigliavano oscenamente l’una all’altra in schiocchi e crepitii che si perdevano nella musica.

E quelle fiamme si rispecchiavano flessuose e lussuriose negli occhi di due uomini.

Complici di alcool, fumo e musica, intrecciavano i loro sguardi.

Occhi azzurri e limpidi come il mare ora ampolle scure, liquide, ardenti come il fuoco del drago.

Occhi che si inchiodano, non un battito di palpebre sotto le sopracciglia inarcate deliziosamente nel più osceno e lascivo invito.

E le fiamme danzano. Le fiamme sono ebbre di musica che proviene dai flauti, del ritmo tenuto da mani e piedi, di parole e discorsi indecenti che escono dalle labbra di chi canta.

Le fiamme li osservano perdersi l’uno nel viso dell’altro; godono senza pudore di quello scambio di sguardi così palese, così bisognoso e voglioso.

Quegli occhi che parlano piano sotto le canzoni scurrili e volgari; quegli occhi che si sussurrano, si cercano, si adulano sensuali, si vorrebbero gettare insieme nelle fiamme per poter finalmente ardere insieme di passione.

Richieste palesi ma mute che scorrono fra fiumi di birra e nebbie di fumo grigie ed esilaranti.

E poi richieste accolte, e il fumo svanisce.

La birra cessa di scivolare dai boccali.

Le fiamme si riducono a braci morenti, consumato il loro ardore, ben disposte a lasciare adito a ben altre brucianti passioni, che si accendono fra le mura di una stanza, nel silenzio della solitudine.

Dove le canzoni e la musica si tramutano dapprima in fruscii d’abiti e di lenzuola, fragore di armi gettate malamente a terra e passi strascicati.

Poi la musica torna a farsi oscena e volgare: suoni umidi, schiocchi di lingue, clangore di denti che si scontrano, parole indecenti masticate fra bocche che tentano di prevalere, incitamenti e suppliche.

La danza riprende, dapprima scoordinata e frettolosa, poi sempre più ritmica, sempre più calda, passionale, cadenzata, languida. I muscoli si contorcono, si avvicinano e si strisciano come in un lento tango, si inarcano e scivolano sulle lenzuola.

Riccioli di fuoco che si trascinano sensualmente e impotenti sul cuscino morbido e umido, intrecciandosi languidamente con fili spessi e neri come l’ebano che li sovrastano, prima dominandoli quando si scostano bruscamente ad un colpo di capo, carezzandoli poi quando si abbandonano.

_“Brucia”_

E la danza si tramuta in una guerra senza vinti e vincitori, dove piccole mani graffiano, si avvinghiano, si aggrappano disperatamente e senza speranza a lembi di pelle arrossata come se fosse toccata dal fuoco, e grandi mani callose e forgiate dalle fiamme e dal metallo stringono, costringono, soffocano e si impongono su un giovane corpo reso schiavo dalla passione.

E come la fiamma si era accesa, a ritmo di un’incessante e sensuale musica, così si spense, scemò lenta, pulsò nelle loro orecchie e nelle loro teste rese leggere dall’apice del piacere, fino a che non scomparve, ristabilendo l’ordine laddove v’era il caos.

 

 

Due occhi blu come il mare si osservano muti.

La fiamma si è spenta, è rimasta solo una tiepida brace che non vuole abbandonare due anime.

Nemmeno la musica, se si ascolta attentamente, se n’è andata: si è limitata ad assopirsi, e cavalca placidamente nei petti dei due amanti.

Unisce il loro essere, spiana le loro differenze, li riduce ai loro più primitivi e intimi bisogni, rendendoli più simili che mai.

 

 

Le mani di Bilbo sono timidamente ma dolcemente avvinghiate in una grande e possente mano di Thorin; le tiene strette entrambe al suo petto, e li possono percepire il battito del cuore del compagno.

Ma è quando le loro labbra si chiudono le une sulle altre per un bacio, che la scintilla si riaccende per un istante, illuminando e sondando il loro essere: quando la musica riprende a lambire dolcemente le loro orecchie, quando le loro lingue diventano idromele di ebrezza, quando il fumo annebbia i loro sensi…solo allora, comprendono.

Sono loro stessi la vera, unica essenza che li può drogare, che li può rendere dolorosamente consapevoli e al contempo ubriachi di vita.

Non esiste fumo e non esiste alcool più inebrianti di ciò che già scorre loro nelle vene.


End file.
